


The Grocery

by Nebula926



Series: Logan's Grocery Escapades [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Yeah that's it, roman saves him, some dude flirts with logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula926/pseuds/Nebula926
Summary: Logan goes grocery shopping to restock and gets flirted with. A certain someone comes and saves him.--AKA, how Logan and Roman met at the grocery store.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logan's Grocery Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834588
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	The Grocery

Logan perused the aisles of the grocery store, basket in hand. Despite not wanting to go out, the college student had to eat at some point. Something always happened to him at the grocery store; from encounters with Karen and meeting his best friend.

He plucked a jar or two of Crofter's off the shelf and placed it in the empty basket. His browsing had gone uninterrupted for the most part until,

"Did it hurt?"

Logan turned to face the man who spoke to him. The man had a brown and orange shirt underneath a dark gray leather jacket. Black skinny jeans hugged his legs and there was a mop of blonde hair atop his head.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven," the man tried again. 

Logan couldn't help the grimace that made its way onto his face. He wasn't an idiot. He ignored the man, continuing his shopping. The blonde man followed him despite Logan's obvious disinterest, spewing terrible pick-up lines. 

Finally, he sighed and turned to tell the man off. "Sir-"

Before Logan could finish his sentence, he felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him close. He whipped his head around to see who touched him and found a tall man with beautiful hazel eyes and windswept, mahogany-colored hair. And once again, before Logan could say anything, those eyes looked into his own. Logan was so caught up in the image of the man that he could barely process what he had said to him.

"Sorry about that, babe. I had a bit of trouble finding a parking spot," the reddish-brown haired man had said. Those hazel eyes winked at Logan, a grin adorning the man's face a showing off pearly white teeth. 

Logan quickly caught on, saying, "It's alright," awkwardly tacking on, "sweetheart."

Logan's "sweetheart" looked at the man in front of them. "Is there a problem," he inquired in a casual manner.

The man in leather didn't say anything to them, just rolled his eyes and left, grumbling about how it wasn't worth his time, dealing with them. 

As soon as he left, Sweetheart withdrew from Logan's space. "Sorry about that," he told Logan. "You looked really uncomfortable and I saw him following you around for quite a while. I thought I'd step in and give you a hand," he laughed.

Logan was speechless, finally getting a good look at the man who saved him. He had a fairly muscular build underneath his red and white shirt and ripped jeans. There were freckles smattered across his face that Logan didn't notice before. He felt his breath get caught in his throat. Logan cleared his throat and choked out a thank you. 

"My name's Roman."

Logan took Roman's outstretched hand and shook it. "Logan."

"Do you go to Sanders University? I feel like I've seen you around before."

Logan adjusted his glasses and straightened out (ha! As if.) his shirt self-consciously. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'm in my sophomore year, majoring in chemical engineering.".

Roman let out a low whistle. "Damn, okay! You're a smart one, huh? I'm a sophomore too. Music composition major," he said with pride, puffing out his chest. 

Logan's eyes widened marginally. "Music composition? That's... cool," he said dumbly. Leave to an attractive man to make him lose all semblance of eloquence. 

Roman laughed. "I'd love to keep talking with you, but I've got to get back to my brother," jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. Logan shifted his gaze behind Roman and saw a man in green and black with Roman's face balancing cereal boxes on his head.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Is that him?"

Roman turned to look at who Logan was referring to. He sighed. "Yep. How does Saturday at 10 AM sound, though? The cafe two doors down from this store?"

Logan was taken aback by the sudden shift in topics but agreed nonetheless. Roman gave him his number and left with a wave and a kind grin. Logan let out a loud sigh, his heart pounding and cheeks flaming. 

He was absolutely smitten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read part 2 (Roman and Logan's date) here!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345597


End file.
